


Haiku

by Heyo_Ash



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Fluff, M/M, terrible haikus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyo_Ash/pseuds/Heyo_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy finds one of Merton's Haikus when he helps unpack. Set after "Thanks"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku

It'd been a week since Merton moved into the dorm. Most of the goth's things had been unpacked, save for a few boxes here and there. Now their dorm was practically the Lair. A quarter of the room housed Tommy's things, mostly trophies, a picture of Lori, Merton and him next to a picture of Tommy's family, and a fairly large amount of his clothes.

Merton was in class when Tommy decided to unpack a box labeled, 'Haikus.' After stacking the loose-leaf papers on the smaller boy's cluttered desk, he'd noticed a slightly crumpled paper stuck under one of the flaps of the cardboared box.

Tommy un-crumpled the page as best he could on the edge of the desk. A line crossed out the single Haiku, the words smudged but still inteligable;

'Wolfy demeanor  
Is wolfy even a word?  
I love you Tommy.'

Tommy re-read the words, Merton loves him? Well, he supposed it explained quite a bit about his best friend. He had always found it strange that Merton hadn't had a long lasting relationship in, well, _ever_. And, okay, maybe Tommy wasn't completely opposed to the idea of he and Merton playing tonsil hockey on the couch. 

Tommy wasn't exactly sure when he'd developed a crush on Merton, but when the Goth had been turned to stone by Medusa, he'd realized the feelings he felt towards his 'Little Buddy' were more than just friendly. 

The jock took the Haiku, folding it and placing it in the bottom right hand corner of the picture frame on Merton's desk. The Goth's copy of the picture on Tommy's shelf sat neatly behind it, the three senior's smiling happily ahead. 

***

When Merton had gotten home that day, Tommy had been quietly sitting in his bed, working on a Haiku of his own. "Hey Merton, I unpacked you're poems, their on your desk." 

"Awe, thanks Tommy." Merton paled suddenly, "Wait, tell me you unpacked the Limmericks." Tommy shook his head, getting up and heading for Merton's desk. 

Merton made a choked yelp noise when the jock held the picture frame infront of his face. "L-look Tommy, that was a long time ago and I was confused! I mean, this Haiku sucks anyway. Oh, please, if you're going to beat me to death you-" 

Tommy cupped his hand over his flustered, rambling, friend's mouth, shutting him up. Tommy smirked then, deciding he'd recite _his_ haiku; 

"Dorky demeanor  
No wonder there were no girls  
I love you Merton."

Merton smiled under his hand and the rest of the day was spent lazily making out on the couch. College was going to be great.


End file.
